Stupid Palm Trees
by Aruru-chan
Summary: Kia is moving to another city for college. She isn't happy about it. She also doesn't have a very good start there either. But will fate have something prepared for the overprotective big sister with anger issues?
1. Chapter 1 - College

**Aru-chan: Aru-chan is back! And this time with Fullmetal Alchemist! By the way, this is an Envy x OC story. I AM in love with Envy, he's one of my favorite characters... Actually, I think he is my favorite character! Or at least in FMA.**

**Envy: *growls***

**Aru-chan: Don't go getting your panties in a bunch Envy! I said you're my favorite!**

**Envy: I can't stop myself from being envious... After all it's in my nature AND name.**

**Aru-chan: *rolls eyes* Okay, okay, just go. Shoo shoo**

**Envy: *walks away***

**Aru-chan: Anyways! Enjoy the story! Aru-chan put a lot of effort that should have been used in class in this story!**

We're changing schools, to be exact I'M changing schools... Great! Just great! What's Mattie going to do without me!? I'm definitely not letting those perverts get him! I'll kill them!

-"What's up with the sad face Kia?"- Mom... Seriously?

-"Sad face? SAD face!? I AM mad! Why couldn't I just wait some years before-"

-"No Kia, your dad is with Matthew at home, and Matt can take care of himself, he doesn't need you babysitting him all the time. You WILL go to college. You've always wanted to go to this one in particular and they accepted you!"- I shrug and grunt at my mom's ever-so-excited attitude. Yes, I have always wanted to go to Central University. But what those molesters might do to Mattie while I'm gone worries me a lot... And Central University isn't exactly close to home... Three cities away! Freaking three cities away! I hope my roomy isn't an ass at least... That would suck.

-"So... Thinking about getting a boyfriend?"- I choke on my saliva.

-"MOM!"- Why do they ALWAYS have to bring it up? It don't want a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, or anything AT ALL!

-"What? I want grandkids!"- I freeze. Oh yeah. I haven't told mom... Mattie's the only one that knows... I should probably tell her...

-"Hey... Mom..."- She notices my serious tone and listens closely. -"I-"- Suddenly a truck far over the speed limit rushes by closely followed by some police cars.

-"They should really watch the road... What was it that you wanted to tell me?"- And there goes courage...

-"Nothing mom... Nothing..."- I lie. I can't do it... My courage was thrown out the window...

-"Okay hon, but if you want to tell us something, me or dad, we'll listen to you. Matt isn't the only person in this world you can trust."- She says this but...

-"Okay mom..."- I really can't do this to her...

-"We're finally here! Wipe that expression off your face! Start up with a positive attitude and a smile!"- Why's she always so hyper about everything? After 15 hours in the car with her constant babbling I need sleep... A LOT of sleep. Let's be glad tomorrow's Saturday.-"Come on!"

-"Hey! I can carry my own bags!"- Why does she have to do everything without asking me? Like signing me up for this,even though it's not that bad, I try to tell myself.

-"Excuse me sir."- First impression of the guy up front, rapist, convicted murderer, that person you never want to be around for fear they might finally go completely insane and go berserk on you.-"Sir! Mr. Shou Tucker!"- Okay, the name's creepy too...

-"Oh! Sorry Miss. I didn't see you there."- He raises his head from the computer and... For the love of mother nature! Are those pictures of dissected humans? Don't ask how I know how they look like... I think he noticed my expression, because he quickly turned off the screen.-"I was supposed to be a teacher here... But I didn't make it, so here I am."- Mom's lips move to form an "O" of understanding.

-"She's a new freshman here. The name is Kia Van Hellsing, and please do not make fun of her last name, it makes her uncomfortable."- I give myself a mental facepalm as mom says this. Seriously, do you not know what TMI is? Too much information!

-"Don't worry, I won't. The girls' dorms are to the left of the wall in the end of the hallway, right are the boys' dorms. Students can be in all of the areas, but are required to sleep INSIDE of a room... Unexpectedly, we've had students sleeping on the floor outside of the dorms... I hope you're not going to be one of them Miss. Van Hellsing."- Creepy, VEEEERY creepy... He's like that dude you see late at night that just makes you start running towards your house. I pick up the keys with the room number attached to them and check it, 313, nice number.

-"Thank you sir."- Mom picks up my bags... Oh no! There's no way I'm gonna let her!

-"Mom, let me take my bags and you go back to the car and drive back home to check if Dad or Mattie have blown up the kitchen already. I can take care of myself."- Please just go. I'm tired and I don't want to have to deal with you and whoever my roomy is...

-"No! I wanna know where you're staying. I'm going with you!"- Great, I'll have to apologize for a bad impression later...-"This place isn't bad at all!"- Mom, you're loud and obnoxious, please be quiet. What was the room number again? 313? Here? Why's the door painted differently? As if two skeletons from torso and up were opening a fiery door? Who cares... I open the door with the key and turn on the lights. If I didn't believe in vampires, right now I would think I just entered the room of one. Don't get me wrong, it's nice, but it looks like it came out of the Victorian Era.

-"Umm... Hello?"- I put my hand over mom's mouth to avoid her saying something regretful.

-"Hello, are you my new room-mate?"- That voice is so elegant... I'm starting to think I really AM stuck with a vampire...

**Aru-chan: And chapter one is done! By the way, if you haven't noticed yet, I'm going to mention little things about other animes. It's going to be kind of a challenge. Actually there's gonna be two challenges!**

**Envy: For those who want to try the challenges.**

**Aru-chan: Challenge 1: You have to tell me what anime are from the little things I mention!**

**Envy: Challenge 2: You have to guess and tell Aru what is the secret Kia is keeping, the one she was trying to tell to her mother but only Mattie knows~**

**Aru-chan: Of course, you could do it just for fun, but there is a reward to whoever two, or one, that answers correctly first, I will accept a request of anything you want me to write.  
**

**Envy: Keep in mind that this is only chapter one, Aru-chan will let know a chapter before Kia's secret is exposed, and only until then challenge 2 will be available to try.**

**Aru-chan: But you have until the end of the story to tell me what anime's I got some of the ideas from! Remember, you have to guess ALL of the anime's correctly.**

**Envy: Thanks for reading!**

**Aru-chan: Remember to review! I love reviews! They make Aru-chan happy~ ^J^**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lust and May

**Aru-chan: Hello mina-san! I hope you are enjoying this story!  
**

**Envy: You have only posted one chapter, this being the second...**

**Aru-chan: Shut up Envy. Anyway, I'll try to update every Sunday, so please wait patiently! I'll try to answer all of the reviews if I can.**

**Envy: Please enjoy this chapter.**

-"Are you my daughter's-"- Mom, no, don't say anything, don't you dare. I elbow her softly to get the message across.

-"Mom, I really think you should go back home and check on Mattie and dad, I really have a feeling that they've blown up the kitchen trying to make dinner and now dad is probably arguing with the neighbors AND the cops about his cooking abilities..."- This is probably detailed enough and true enough to make mom go back home. Because it happened countless times before, and mom always ends up having to apologies to everybody.

-"Oh dear! You're probably right! Bye! Love you honey!"- I already told you this at the entrance... And there she goes, sprinting down the hallway.

-"You have a very energetic mother."- I look over, away from the now closed door. The person standing in front of me was gorgeous! Pale skin, long black slightly curled hair, red lips and shocking purple eyes. I'll have to call Mattie and tell him he was right. I really didn't think I would meet a person that reminded me so much of a vampire. -"I'm Lust."- Lust? Well, that's a strange name... Not that I'm one to talk really...

-"I'm Kia nice to meet you."

-"It's a pleasure."- Her voice is so... How to describe it? Sexual, yeah, that's the word I'm looking for. -"Did you receive your schedule?"

-"Yeah, along with a map and the room key, this place is so gigantic!"- Well, at least we're having a good start, I don't usually enjoy a lot of those...

-"You are in first year then, am I right?"

-"Yeah, why?"

-"I wanted to . ?docid=40130422w if we were both in the same year."- Okay...?

-"Are we?"- I'm actually curious about that, she looks older than me.

-"Yes, I arrived earlier though. I hope you don't mind the changes I did to the room."- Oh, so she did this? Well, duh! Obviously they're not just going to randomly have a room like this.

-"Not really, but if my brother ever comes here he's gonna think you are a vampire, or I, or both of us maybe."- It's true, he loves vampires and he's trying to prove they exist. Some people make fun of him because of it, but that's what I'm there for, to kick their sorry asses.

-"Oh really? Your brother sounds interesting."- I twitch. I get really overprotective over Mattie.

-"If you don't mind... I'm going to sleep, I'm very tired after a bunch of hours in the car hearing my mom's excited babbling..."- Finally! Sleep! Oh how I love my sleep!

-"I'm going to go outside, I hope you don't care."- She's asking this out of politeness, I know she doesn't really care if I mind or not, just like when I asked if she didn't mind. Well, at least she's nice so far.

-"Not really. It's your life, you shouldn't change it just because I'm here."- I'm being straight up honest with her. I'm not going to change my life, so it would be hypocrite of me to ask her to change her's. Lust leaves and I flop on the bed. -"At least I have the weekend to learn my way around and organize my stuff."- I quickly change into my sleeping attire and I notice that there is no shower in our bathroom.- "Oh yeah, the showers are at the end of the hallway. Hope I can manage to get up early so I don't have to deal with senior bullies."

~Le time skip of sleep~

I woke up the next morning to find Lust sleeping on the other bed, at least now I know for sure that she's not a vampire. It's 6:30am when I glance at the alarm clock. I woke up early! This is a first! Gotta tell Mattie the good news, even though he's not gonna believe me. I pick up some random clothes from out of one of my bags and scurry to the showers. -"Empty! Great!"- I take a quick shower and dry my hair a little. I put on my clothes and shake my head like a dog, for some reason I've gotten used to doing that... -"I remember dad talking to me about this habit of mine, and that I've got to stop doing it. Well, I'll try..."- I go back to the room and I find Lust awake, already fully dressed.

-"You woke up pretty early."- I snicker lightly.

-"I was surprised too when I looked at the hour. I usually sleep a lot."

-"I wouldn't have guessed. By the way, did you encounter anybody on your walk to the showers?"

-"Not really, why?"- How did she know I went to the showers? Oh! My hair is still kind of wet.

-"Seniors take pleasure from bullying freshmen. And some don't do little jokes."- As they say, stick to your kind.

-"Thanks for the warning. I guess there is bullies everywhere, even in the places where you're supposed to be mature. Not that I'm the one to talk about maturity really..."- Lust laughs lightly at this.

-"I tend not to be a lot in the room, but I get the feeling we are going to get along."- Great! A friend! As bad as I usually am with socializing I'm having a pretty good start.-"Well, if you'll excuse me."

-"See ya."- I wave and get back to organizing my stuff. This is gonna take a while...

After I'm done I look at the alarm clock on the night stand, 10:00am. Well, not that bad.-"I'm hungry... I should probably go eat something."- I don't really feel like going to the cafeteria. I think I remember seeing a coffee shop somewhere around here, I'll just have breakfast there.

When I walk out of the dorm building I notice some girls gathered around something. I let curiosity take the best of me and manage to sneak a peak at what they were doing.

-"Ha! Look what we got here~ It's the midget girl!"- The first girl, a not-to-tall girl with tan skin and bottle blond hair, and also boobs far too big to be natural. First thought, slut, and probably a bully too. Also, I'm pretty sure I would be able to wipe off 99% of her beauty with a tissue... If I ever have to defend myself against them I should use that line. The other girls are like the first one, tan skin, big boobs, hair colors from light brown to light blond.

The person they're around, as I just discovered, is a small girl with obsidian braids in two buns on both sides of her head. She was carrying a panda-looking cat.

-"Leave me alone!"- Well, the girl's being bullied, that for sure.

-"Aww, she wants us to stop!"- They all laugh.

-"Sorry, I can't hear you from up here~"-They keep laughing. I wonder if they realize they just contradicted themselves. Suddenly I get a flashback of Mattie being bullied and I can't stop myself from walking through the circle of bullies and to the other girl's side. Well, screw this, they're taller than me by an inch at least... Well, it's not like I'm tall at all...

-"Huh!? What's your problem? Walk away!"-Aaaand I just pissed them off.

-"Sure, are you coming with me? I've been waiting for you for quite a while now..."- I grab the girl's arm and drag her out of the circle, leaving everybody very stunned. I'm pretty sure they haven't had anyone ignore them. Well, I probably just got myself into a lot of trouble...

-"Thanks for the help."- I let go of her arm and I shrug.-"I'm May Chang, and this is Shao May, a panda."- Oh, so it wasn't a cat...

-"Nice meeting you May."- I keep walking, I'm very hungry and I probably ruined my college year, or at least my first one.

-"Kia."- I get to the coffee shop and order a cappuccino and a donut.-"Do you want something?"

-"No thanks, I already had breakfast."

-"Suit yourself."- I grab my order and sit on a bench outside the shop. May sitting next to me.

-"Why did you help me?"- I almost spit my coffee. It's not my fault! She said it so suddenly it scared me!

-"I just suddenly got the impulse to do so."- Me and my stupid impulses, always getting me in trouble...

-"Are you a freshman too? Because apparently nobody messes with them."- Wait, is she trying to tell me that she's a freshmen?

-"Yeah, wait, you go to CU?"- I'm startled to say the least, this kid goes to CU? I mean this girl goes to CU? She looks younger than Mattie!

-"Yeah! This is my first year! I was so excited! But people tend to pick on me because I'm so small."- I understand how you feel May... I really do. I may not be as short as you are but I'm still not the tallest person in the world.-"What classes do you have?"- I show her my schedule and she smiles brightly.-"The same as me!"- I smile softly. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

**Aru-chan: So, how's the story going so far? Are any of you readers going to accept any of my two challenges? If you are, did you get any hints for the two? Or only for one? Anyways, if you think you know the answer to any of the two challenges, or both of them, just leave them in the reviews and if you get it right I will mention your name big and bright the in next chapter! **

**Envy: Also, she won't tell you if you're right through the reviews. You will know when your pen name appears in a chapter. Only one person can win per challenge, or if the same person got the two right, then they can request two different stories of anything they want.  
**

**Aru-chan: I wanted to mention that I have another account along with FrostAndFlareTheWolf called Katia Romance, so if you wanna check out her account and the one we have together, you guys go right ahead! It would make us both happy ^J^**

**Envy: See you next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - First Day

**Aru-chan: Hello Mina-san! Aru is back with chapter three! Isn't it amazing? I'm actually updating on time ^^ **

**Envy: Wow! That's a first!**

**Aru-chan: Shut up Envy... **

**Envy: I'm sure you were thinking about not updating today~ Weren't you? HAHAHAHA!**

**Aru-chan: Urgh... I-I... Okay, maybe, but that was because I though the chapter wasn't good enough to be posted! NOT because I was too lazy to do so!  
**

**Envy: Yeah sure, whatever you say.**

**Aru-chan: It's the truth! Now, please go ahead and read, I will be back at the end of the chapter, possibly with Envy all beat up because I feel this argument is going to lead into a fight. And also probably get off track, so enjoy!**

I wake up the second the alarm clock goes off and look at the hour, 6:45am. I shake my head and change clothes.

-"What's the hurry?"- I look over at Lust, who's reading a book.

-"I wanna follow your advice and go get a shower before everybody wakes up."- I grab a random pair of shoes and as I prepare to head out Lust regains my attention.

-"Saturday you didn't follow one of my advices."- At that I smile guiltily, what can I say to that? It's true I didn't.

-"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself. As they say, curiosity killed the cat."- Lust laughs softly.

-"You are pretty brave for being small."- I twitch. I don't like being called small! I think that's the only thing I have in common with Ed, aside from the hair color. Al and Mattie used to tease us about it. I also remember Winry doing it too. Those bastards... One day they'll pay for what they did! Playing that prank on us like that...

-"We have class together."- I shake my thoughts of revenge on Winry and listen to Lust.-"Your first class is the same as mine and it starts at 10:00am."- I nod.

-"Nice! At least I won't be completely alone and akward!"- And here I'm conveniently ignoring the fact that I have the exact same schedule as May. I smile and scurry through the hall towards the showers. After I'm done I head to the cafeteria to have breakfast. Oh great... Those bullies from the other day are here... Let's try our best to pass by undetected!

-"Kia!"- I look around and find May energetically waving at me. I am oh-so-glad those bullies don't know my name, not like I know their name either...

-"Hey."- Well, someone has a lot of energy in the mornings... And it clearly isn't me.

-"I'm so glad I met you! Normally I sit alone because everybody bullies me and stuff, but now I'm so happy I have a friend as strong and brave as you!"- I blush. May! Stahp it! You're being cute and I have a weakness towards cute stuff! Why do you think I'm so protective over Mattie!?

After breakfast I walk through the hallways with May towards our first class.

-"What do you mean?"- I'm startled. Hell! What May said just now would make anybody startled!

-"Well... Those bullies were from my previous high school... I'm pretty sure they're just here because when I was a freshmen over there I mentioned to one of my teachers I wanted to go to college in CU and they heard it..."-Seriously? Why!? Why the fuck would someone rearrange their whole life just to make someone else's miserable? The heck is wrong with those people!?-"The name of the "leader" is Savannah (I apologize to anyone whose name is any of the bullies' names, I don't mean to offend you. But understand I had to choose names for them), the brunette is Lily, the one with really light blond hair is Kathie, and the other one with dark blond hair is Sabrina. I don't know the rest of them..."

-"Don't worry, they probably just made some new convenience friends. And, what the #$%&!? Why!? Just why!? Only to bully you!? Are they really only worth that?"- I let out my anger as May explains to me this, how can some people go to such extents only to feel better about themselves?

We enter the class and... There is far to many people in here... I take one of the free seats and May sits beside me. Lust is in here too, but she's sitting with a very "big" guy, to put it nicely.

-"Hello students!"- The woman that had just walked in says in a very, and I mean VERY strong voice.-"I am Miss Olivier Mira Armstrong! And all of you will call me Armstrong-sensei!"- She's pretty, but man... She acts as if we were soldiers...-"Now! I'm taking roll! I don't want anybody talking while I'm talking, is that clear?"- She says this with such a firm voice that everybody answers immediately, not daring to go against her word.

-"Yes ma'am!"

-"May Chang!"- I see May struggling to sit down so she's able to see the board and I lent her my bag to sit on.

-"Here ma'am!"- She calls and whispers a thanks to me.

-"Gluttony Homunculus, Lust Homunculus."

-"We're here."- Homunculus? Is that their last name? So that guy, Gluttony, is Lust's brother? Maybe? She goes on with the list of names and she eventually gets to mine.

-"Kia Van Hellsing."- Oh boy...

-"I'm here..."- I answer and everybody turns to look at me, and they giggle. Armstrong-sensei looks at me and continues with the list.

Well, first day went fairly normal, if we ignore the fact that the teachers are completely insane...

-"I didn't know your last name was Van Hellsing."- I look at May, who for some reason is following me to my room.

-"It's not Van Hellsing. It's Hellsing. My parents thought that Van was a cute middle name."- She giggles a little and I glare at her. I did NOT choose my middle name!

-"Are you interested in vampires?"- The. Fucking. Joke. She just had to go and make it.

-"No."- Okay, maybe that was a little harsh, but far to many people had tried to make that joke for me to find it funny anymore.-"My little brother is though."- Maybe that's enough to make it sound a little nicer.

-"Oh... What's his name?"- I smile softly, she's a good girl, I shouldn't let my little problem with controlling my anger get to her.

-"Matthew Ciel Hellsing."- I've always liked Mattie's name better than mine... But oh well, who cares, Mattie said he liked my name, that's all that matters.

-"You guys have cool names..."

-"You have a cute name, my name makes me sound like some kind of super powerful girl, but I have as many flaws as everyone else, or maybe more."- She giggles and I let myself feel happy. For the first time, somebody aside from Matt liked my name.

-"So... What are you going to do now?"- Well, that's a question with an obvious answer my dear May-chan.

-"I'm gonna go to my room and do my homework."- I stop at me and Lust's room. I hear May gasp and I turn around.

-"The door to your room looks like the gates of hell! The door to the underworld! However you wanna call it!"- I try to muffle my laughter at May's description of the door. She reminds me so much of Mattie!

-"See you tomorrow May."- May waves her goodbyes and storms down the hallway. She has so much energy.

When I open the door nobody is in the room.-"I guess Lust is not here yet. Well, we only have first period together, so it's normal."- I sit on the chair in front of my desk and start thinking about my first impressions of the teachers. Armstrong-sensei is scary and cold, that is, of course, the female Armstrong-sensei. The male Armstrong-sensei is plain creepy, why does he keep ripping his shirt off? Can't he be in that poor shirt for less than five minutes? Hughes-sensei talks to much about his wife and daughter, especially his daughter. He even gave all of us a picture of her! And, at last, Mustang-sensei. He's lazy, sadistic and hard worker at the same time, how is that possible? I have no idea. But I feel that if it wasn't for Hawkeye-sensei, who gives class with him, he would be more laid back than anything else.

I look over to the door when I hear someone opening it, and I see Lust coming in along with, what was his name? Gluttony? Yeah that.

-"Hey."- I greet them and go back to my mountain of homework.

-"Do you usually say your last name?"- I look away from my homework again at Lust, who's getting something out of our small fridge. I don't understand it, we have a fridge and a microwave, but not a shower?

-"No. Do you?"- I say back as she opens a package that seems to contain a cake.

-"Touché."- I don't mean to offend anyone... But that Gluttony guy doesn't seem to be that smart...

-"Cake! Cake!"- He cheers this just like a kid. He's adorable, I won't deny that.

-"Gluttony, say hello to Kia, she's staying here with me."- Her voice sounds so motherly right now, it's kind of nice.

-"Hello Kia."- I wave my hello and smile at him. He puts his index finger in his mouth.-"Do you want a piece of cake?"- Awwww, that's sweet.

-"Sure! Thanks."- He smiles happily and starts bouncing up and down. -"Are you two siblings?"- I ask Lust.

-"We're half siblings. The same father but not mother."

-"Oh..."- I look at Gluttony and back at Lust, they don't really look alike, so that would explain it.

-"Here~"- I look at Gluttony, who is handing me a piece of cake. I accept it and take a bite softly while he looks at me.

-"It's good."- I smile, Gluttony is just like a little kid, so adorable! Is it just me or this place is full of adorable people? First May and her panda, and now Gluttony!

-"Yay!"- He smiles and starts eating his own piece. When I'm done I throw the plastic plate to the trash can and go back to doing my homework. That is until I hear a loud banging on the door and someone kicks it open.

-"I came to look for Gluttony!"- Why is, whoever this guy is, so damn loud!? There's people trying to work here!

-"Greed, you should be more tactful while opening the door to a woman's room."- Ah Lust. Always having a mature and clam way of saying: You fucking moron! Wait for someone to open the freaking door before busting in!

-"Shut up!"- Also, I'm seeing a pattern here... Lust, Gluttony, Greed. Is this "Greed" a sibling of Lust's too?- "Oh! You have a nice girl in your room Lust~"- Is he talking about me? To me? I glare at him. He interrupted my work, I'm not letting him get away with this.-"What's your name blondey?"- Thing that I hate aside from being called small in any way, or having my last name made fun of, being taken by a stereotypical blond.

-"None of your buisness."- No way he's getting any nice answer out of me. I look over at Lust who just shrugs as if saying she can't really do anything about this "Greed."

-"Whew, you got some character girl~ Well, I'm Greed, so if you wanna have fun, just call. I love blue eyed blondies."- I scowl as he hands me his telephone number and leaves it on my desk.

-"Well, go find one that's interested and leave you're interrupting!"- He did not like that... I guess he's used to having everything he wants, the name Greed comes in pretty well. -"And yes, this is my room, so I have as much rights in here as Lust does. So get out!"- I interrupt him before he can say anything.

-"She's right Greed, you can't just storm into someone else's room, especially a girl's."- Greed growls.

-"Well, I still want Gluttony, so come on!"- Gluttony hurries to Lust's side, behind me.

-"No! I want to stay with Lust and Kia! You are mean!"- Yep, like a little kid and totally adorable... And as I mentioned before, adorable things get to me.

-"I don't care! Just move your fucking fat ass back to your room!"- Well that was rude and mean! But I won't say anything about it because that would make me a hypocrite... Seeing as I am rude and mean most of the time...

-"Don't you dare say that again."- I've never seen Lust scowl before. It doesn't suit her. And I'm pretty sure this is as close as I'm going to get to seeing her mad. Greed jumps slightly but still insists.

-"Okay! Okay! Just come on!"

-"You have to go Gluttony, but you can come here tomorrow."- Lust pats Gluttony's head and he moves over to Greed. His index finger in his mouth.

-"See you tomorrow."- I smile and they both leave.-"I'm guessing this "Greed" is another brother of yours?"

-"Yes he is, half brother of me and Gluttony. The same father but different mother too. How did you know?"

-"I see a name pattern."- She chuckles and I close my books. Finally done!

**Aru-chan: As Kia said, Finally done! Wow, this chapter sure was a long one.**

**Envy: Was it because of it's length that you didn't want to post it, you laaaaaazy.**

**Aru-chan: I won that argument! So shut up Envy! You loooooooser.**

**Envy: *growls***

**Aru-chan: Anyway, review please! And also, see if you know any of the answers to my two challenges, that are described in full detail in chapter one. See you guys next week!**

**Envy: There is no pain in saying this twice. Review! Aru-chan seems to love them!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Envy

**Aru-chan: I'm so sorry mina-san! I wasn't able to update last week!**

**Envy: See, I told you guys that it was just a matter of time.**

**Aru-chan: Shut up Envy! I made it up by writing a very long chapter! So enjoy!**

**Envy: Kia finally meets me, after three stupid chapters without even mentioning me.**

After two weeks or so of non-stop studying I finally have time to call Mattie! So, that's what I do.

-"Mooooooornin' Mattie~"- I hear an excited giggle from the other side of the line and I smile. He's so adorable.

-"What took you so long big sis?"

-"I was busy with studies. Sorry."- I think the female Armstrong-sensei enjoys seeing our expressions every time she gives us a ton of homework, which is basically every day...

-"So? How is it? How does your room look like? How are your classes? Did you arrive late for any yet? Have you made friends?"- Awww! He's still the cutest! .

-"Wow Matt! Slow your horses! So, to answer most of your questions, It's pretty good. My room, well, you'll have to discover that when you come to visit in Christmas. My classes are nice and all the teachers are just weird. Surprisingly enough, I wake up early every morning."- I start hearing gasps at my last statement and I roll my eyes.-"And I've also made some friends."- I wonder if Ed and Al are on the other side of the line too.

-"By the way sis, Al and Ed are here with me! And Winry is coming over!"- Bingo. I knew it.

-"I can't believe you wake up early!"- What's the big deal with me waking up early!?

-"Nice one Edo-baka, but you sleep just as much as I do!"- I don't call Ed short because I don't like being called short either, but I did give him the nickname "Edo-baka," which bothers him just as much.

-"At least I wake up early! You don't!"

-"Not any more pretty boy!"- We all laugh. Ah how I missed these stupid conversations on who's best at something.

-"Hey! What's up guys? Is Kia on the phone?"- I hear Winry's voice so I take it she finally got to my house. And I know what she's gonna ask now, after all, she's just like mom. -"Hey Kia! Did you see any interesting boys? Are they good looking?"- And here it is! The question that was missing to make it a typical conversation between the four of us!

-"I'm kind of focusing on my studies, so I haven't looked, I'm not interested either. So no, I'm not dating anybody."- I hear her huff and I laugh.

-"Hey big sis! I wanted to tell you that Hohenheim-san is taking me and Al to the fair!"- I'm going to give a little information here. When Ed's and Al's mom died, my parents, who were very close to the Elrics decided that we should combine our houses since we were neighbors and our two houses were only separated by a wall. And so, we crashed the wall and we now basically live together. Of course, this was all to prevent a fire from happening and spreading down to our house. You would not imagine the horrible cooking skills of Hohenheim, not like Ed and Al are much better either...

-"That's awesome Mattie! Have fun."- Me and mom have always regretted letting the boys stay at home alone that one day... Hohenheim ended up teaching his "cooking skills" to Mattie and dad... Those ways of blowing up kitchens... I didn't even know that while trying to boil an egg the kitchen could end up like it did! -"So, did you guys blow up a kitchen or two while mom drove me to Central?"

-"We didn't!"

-"Did dad order food then?"-If they didn't blow up any kitchens I'm pretty sure that's what they did. Those two "adults" and three kids wouldn't be able to cook a thing even if their lives depended on it. Heck! Ed and Al would probably just start doing scientific experiments! I hear some growls on the other side of the line and Winry starts laughing. -"That explains everything!"

-"Are you busy Kia?"- I look up and see that Lust had just entered the room along with Gluttony and, May!? May looks like she had been crying so I quickly tell my "family" that I'd call back later.

-"What's wrong!? What happened!? May are you alright!?"

-"You remember those bullies from two weeks ago?"- I nod.-"Apperantly now they have a new leader, Dante. And from the looks of it, she's the worst that could have happened."- (Okay mina-san, this is mostly going to be done with the brotherhood characters, but I have also watched FMA 2003 and I despise Dante almost as much as I despise Akainu and Teach from One Piece, so she's going to be the bully.)

-"Did that fucking Dante bitch hurt you!? Excuse my language."-From the time I spent with Lust I realized that she dislikes "bad language" very much, but I can't control myself so I just apologize from it. Lust sends me a stern look but seems to understand that I had to let my anger out somehow.

-"She-She has Shao May! I was walking down the road to the bookstore with Shao May and she just-just..."- May starts crying again and I pat her head gently.

-"Dante made some of the other girls grab Shao May and simply walked away. I happened to remember seeing you hanging out with this girl, so I asked her why she was crying and she told me everything."- To say I'm mad would be an understatement, I'm extremely mad, I would go on a rampage if it wasn't because I had to comfort May and Lust was giving me an "I know what you're thinking so don't do it" look. Then suddenly, Greed bursts through the door with a green haired person I don't recognize.

I glare at Greed about to throw a rant but Lust beats me to it and speaks first. -"Greed, we talked about this."

-"Yeah, yeah, but Envy and I saw you talk to this girl with Gluttony and we wanted to know what was wrong."- Envy? I'm guessing he's another half-brother of them.

-"You don't usually talk to other people, so I wanted to see the miracle."- And he's another asshole like Greed.

-"You don't tend to talk to other people either Envy, so I don't know if you have the right to laugh at me doing so."- Envy just grins wider if it's possible. Note to self, this Envy dude doesn't look like a good guy to make an enemy of.

-"Hey May, do you know where they went?"- I try to ignore the glaring contest that's happening near the door. Well, Lust is half glaring and Envy is just grinning like the mad man he probably is.

-"They said they would be waiting for me in the old district of Central City."- I growl. What the fuck!? This sounds like a movie kidnapping or something...

-"Oh?"- This "Envy" dude moves closer to me, far to close to me, and grins widely.-"Are you Kia? Greed talks a lot about you."

-"I'm sure he does..."- I agree with Envy and get up, I was going to kill someone, and it would be Dante.

-"You should not do what I think you are going to do."- Lust is standing there, in front of the door, with Gluttony, who looks like he doesn't have a clue of what's going on. Shit. I can't get out, they're blocking my way.

-"Why not!? I'm going to go there and bring Shao May back!"- Now Envy and Greed are on the same page Gluttony is.

-"This "Dante" seems like a smart woman, it will be a trap."- I raise an eyebrow. This is starting to feel more and more like a movie, and I HATE this type of movies.

-"I don't think a bunch of girls afraid of ruining their make-up and their nails are going to fight me."- I may not be the tallest person on earth, but I can certainly be the most bad-tempered and aggresive one.

-"Did you just say Dante?"- I look over at Greed, who seems to know about Dante.-"She's one of the meanest girls I've ever known, she's cruel as fuck and will make anyone do the dirty jobs for her."

-"Maybe even one of her "boyfriends""- Now is Envy the one that talked. Wait a second...

-"Do you four know this Dante woman?"- Lust, Greed and Envy look at eachother, and to my surprise, it's Gluttony who speaks first.

-"She's mean. She used to live in our house, she's very mean. Dante is a bad person."- Well then, half of the mystery is solved thanks to Gluttony, I smile at him and look over towards the three guilty looking sins.

-"She tricked our father to let her stay in our house."- May has stopped crying by now. She's hugging a bat plushie Mattie had managed to sneak in my bags.-"Also, she's going out with our older brother Wrath, the only reason while she's not living with us is that Wrath lives in a different house now. Of course, she started dating Wrath after she dated me and Greed and dumped us in a cruel way."

-"Wrath? I've heard that name before..."- I look over at May who's listening closely while still hugging Matt's bat plushie.

-"He's the dean of CU."- My eyes widen as I abruptly turn to stare at Lust. WHY THE FUCK ARE ALL THE DAMN ODDS AGAINST ME!?

-"Are you trying to tell me that Dante, that stupid self-centered bully, is going out with the dean of this freaking place!?"- May looks at me and her eyes widen at the realization of what I said. But seriously! What are the odds of this happening!?

-"Calm down, we'll talk to Wrath about this. You, Kia, stay here with May."- I scowl but sit down on the bed.-"Envy, stay with them since Kia is a little explosive."- Now I groan and plof face down on the bed.

-"We'll be back with the cat."- Stupid Greed, trying to sound like a hero. I turn around, still laying on the bed.

-"You better..."- The door closes and a bat plushie lands on my face.

-"Thanks..."

-"I didn't do anything May, I didn't..."- My phone suddenly starts ringing and I pick it up.-"Hey Mattie."

-"Hey big sis, you sound sad, what happened?"- I tell Mattie everything while May trashes around in my wardrobe and Envy is just sitting on my chair. Curiously, no one is in Lust's side of the room. I know she likes her space but she doesn't complain when I go over there.

-"MOM! DAD! Take me to Central inmediately!"- I flinch as I hear Mattie shouting trying to convince mom and dad to drive him here.

-"Hey Mattie, there's no need for you to come here, I got this."

-"But! I want to help you!"- Kyaaaa! He's so adorable!

-"No, you can't. There is a very long drive and I can handle it."- I wonder if Ed, Al and Winry are still there, they said they would wait for me to call back, oh well, it doesn't really matter.

-"Okay... But be careful and don't do something reckless you might regret. Bye bye big sis."

-"Bye Matt."- He said "don't do something reckless you might regret" that means that I can do something reckless as long as I don't regret it, right? I feel a devious smirk crawl up to my face.

-"I won't let you, Lust would kill me if I did."- I forgot that Envy is still here...

-"Waaaah!"- I was about to make a remark but May interrupted me.-"Look at what I found in your wardrobe Kia!"- What did she-? Oh shit! How the fuck did THAT get in there!? I left it at home! Damn it Winry!

-"Nice dress blondy."- And they're back... And I'm blushing... And scowling... And glaring... So many ands...

-"Shut up it's not mine!"- They won't believe me...

-"It's pretty! You should wear it!"- I feel the heat on my face, I'm completely red, please put that back were you found it May.

-"Wow! Amazing! Your face is the same color as your hoody!"- Envy laughs along with Greed and I glare at them.

-"Well, if you don't mind changing the subject, we talked to Wrath and he should get Shao May back."

-"Thank you very much."- May thanks Lust. I just nod my thanks to her and text Mattie telling him that everything is solved.

-"Hey blondy."

-"What is it Greed?"- I hope he leaves quickly... I want to punch my pillow till my heart's content.

-"Come with me for a second."- What? Go with him? Why? I grunt and walk outside with Greed while he leads me to the end of the hallway.

-"What do you want?"

-"Is that truly your eye color? Are your eyes naturally blue?"- Huh? The fuck? He's so serious I was expecting something different. I look away, I don't like my eyes.

-"None of your business."- He pushes me against the wall, with me trapped between the wall, his body and his arms on either side of me. He's obviously far taller than me, so It's a bit intimidating.-"No... It's not really my eye color."

-"That's what I thought."

-"Well, now that you know that I don't have blue eyes may I leave?"- I growl it out. I have never liked my eyes and that's why I wear contacts. He has no right to pressure me into this.

-"I want to see your eyes Kia."

-"Well, I don't want to show them to you."- This is going to take a while if he's even half as stubborn as I am.

-"Why?"- Suddenly my priorities change. I realized that if someone walks by they're going to think we're kissing. And I can't let that happen! Can't risk my pride.

-"I don't like my eyes."- Please let me go! Greed!

-"I'll let you go if you show me your eyes."- The stupid bastard knows it!

-"I can't show you if you don't let me go."- I see his smirk grow and he hands me a mirror.

-"Lust is going to kill me but it's worth it."- I scowl, but I want to get it over with so I take the mirror and remove my contacts, looking into my bicolor eyes for a second. My right eye is green and my left eye is red.

-"Happy now?"- How did he know I was wearing contacts this whole time anyways?

-"I don't know why you don't like your eyes, they're prettier than your contacts."- I notice myself blush and I look away.-"I saw you one day sprinting down the hallway without your contacts, that's why I was curious."- Did he just read my mind? How did he know what I was thinking? Greed! You stupid idiot! Jerk!-"Red and green is a nice combination. Especially for someone with "Hellsing" as her last name."- I punch him in the face and he steals my contacts. He runs and I follow.

-"You #€$%&."- He stops abruptly and pushes me into the room, and, thanks to my fucking luck, I land on Envy.

-"Such an aggressive female~"

-"Shut up!"- I get up and look around for Greed.

-"Kia! Your eyes! They're red and green!"

**Aru-chan: Done! Uff... That took some time... Such a long chapter.**

**Envy: What the fuck!? I thought this was an Envy x OC not a Greed x OC!**

**Greed: No girl can resist me.**

**Aru-chan: Both of you shush! This is an Envy x OC. Anyway, here is the bat plushie that Mattie snuck into his sister's bags: **

**Envy: And here is the dress if you guys want to see it: . **

**Aru-chan: Review! Please! I only have one! I need some! They inspire me!**

**Envy: Look at the long chapter she gave you. Now review.**

**Greed: Review!**


	5. Important! Please read! Not an update

Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys!

I'm soooo sorry! But I won't be able to work on the story for a while! My computer has gone crazy and it won't let me work much!

I'm not dropping the story, so you can expect an update from me, not sure when, but it'll come eventually!

Wait patiently, Aruru-chan's got this!


End file.
